Devlin
Devlin is a gamma in Canine Pack, and belongs to Colfea. If you'd like to use him for something, please ask me first, thanks! Appearance Devlin is a Labrador RetrieverXAkita. He has a snow white muzzle, ears, fringe, both his right back and front paw and the underside of his tail. He's the same size as a Labrador. The rest of his fur is coal black. He has a short docked tail, floppy ears and a fluffy fringe. His eyes are a bright blue, and he has a golden coloured nose ring. He has a brown strip of fabric tied around his front left paw, which signifies that he is in fact apart of the Canine Pack. Personality Devlin is a good meaning pup, but is somewhat lazy. Since Devlin is mute, he sometimes has trouble communicating with others, but often comes up with creative ways to get his messages across. As mentioned in the previous sentence, he is very creative, and always has a crafty idea in the back of his mind. He's a very good scouter, and is an overall very good eavesdropper, (you decide if that's good or not, lol). He's very silent, and hardly ever makes a noise, often finding out secrets about others that he didn't even want to know in the first place. He's somewhat of a loner, but does still enjoy hanging out with other members of the pack, since he's the kind of pup who just wants to get along with everyone. He doesn't find much motivation in many things, and is slightly lazy, which annoys quite a few other pups. He does eventually get around to doing his duties as a gamma, not liking when others have to do them for him, but it takes him some time. He's rather social, and enjoys listening to other pups speak. He often gets upset about not being able to communicate verbally, and has over all pretty thin skin. Bio Devlin was born mute, to a young single mum. His mother, Stara, was also a stray, but loved him from the bottom of her heart, and only wanted to give him the best in life. She always gave him more food and clean water than she herself got, once he was weaned. He often tried to get information about his father, but his mother never dropped him an ounce of information. When Devlin was about 16 (in human years, mind you), his mother went out scavenge, taking her so with her. They found a large lump of cheese behind a restaurant and a large breadroll in the dumpster, Stara wanted her son to eat the breadroll as it was bigger, which he did, and she ate the cheese. They then went back to their usual alley, and went to sleep. Devlin woke-up first, and saw that he's mother had her eyes still closed, so he decided to try and wake her up. After trying for about an hour or so, he realized that something was wrong. He ran to a vet's clinic, and somehow convinced a nurse to follow him. The nurse was taken to the alley, and the nurse told the young pup that his mother was in fact not with them any longer. The nurse explained that she had consumed some poison, and Devlin realized that it was probably the cheese she had eaten the other day, probably meant as rat poison or something. The nurse offered to take the body away, which Devlin accepted, and the nurse did so. Devlin stayed in the alley where he had grown-up for a few a days, until he decided that it had too many memories of his loving mother. He skipped town, as that too, had too many memories, and stumbled into AB. It was early morning in the town, and he was exhausted after walking for the whole night, he was walking down the shoreline, when he found a large cave. He decided to rest there for a while, and did so. He was woke-up by a ton of different voices stumbling into his ears, and he realized that this cave was someone's home. He soon found out that the Canine Pack lived there, and he was told what the pack was. He was thrilled at the idea of a pack of joint strays, and requested to also join. His request was accepted, and he was appointed to a gamma. Songs, Stories, Collabs By others: Velociraptor’s Regret Relationships Lotus: He really likes Lotus, and thinks that she's an excellent leader for the pack. He's slightly scared of her, due to her being so cold. Cade: He also likes Cade, and thinks he's also an excellent higher up ranked member of the pack. As with Lotus, he is scared of how cold he is. He often goes to him for help, as he knows that the beta doesn't like to see anyone over-burdened. Acantha: Acantha is his best friend, and he tries to hang-out with her as much as possible. He feels somewhat upset when she skips off with Crispin, thinking that she likes Crispin more than himself. Crispin: He does like Crispin, and tries to often hang-out with him, but his given the cold shoulder more often than not, he really doesn't know why, and wishes that he could get the other gamma to like him back. Radio: He likes Radio, and tries to make an effort to make friends with her, and just be overall friendly. He doesn't mind her sudden mood shifts, but he does get somewhat surprised when she gets annoyed without even a slight trigger. Jaeger: He thinks that the mix breed is incredible smart, and is often awe of the size of his brain. He's somewhat cautious around him, however, since he has snapped at him more than once. He does still hang out with him every now and then, since he doesn't want to just plain out ignore him just for being slightly snappy. Syca: He considers Syca another close friend of his, but not as close as Acantha. He likes hanging out with her, but, as a spare friend, when his other friends aren't around. He finds himself often amused about how annoyed she gets when someone compliments her. Brandon: He enjoys spending time with Brandon, and likes him. He doesn't really mind how submissive he often is, just shrugging it off. He finds most of his jokes amusing, and is unsure as to why he often get's into trouble for it. Tasha: He likes to hang out with Tasha, feeling like they have somekind of bond, considering they both have some kind of disability. He's often surprised with how quickly she notices his presence, when others don't. Vincent: He rather likes Vincent, but is sometimes feels that he's too energetic or too loud, and will creep off somewhere quiet. He does enjoy how kind and empathetic he is, but often finds himself rolling his eyes in fond amusement to his ridiculous puns. While he isn't all that close with him, he does still enjoy hanging out with him. Ravioli: He doesn't really mind Ravioli, but isn't especially close with him. There are a few things that tick him off about the beta, for example when he snaps at him, or how Dev believes that he pities him for being mute, but being the peacemaker he is, he just shrugs it off. But he does like how caring he is towards the others. Rigatoni: He does somewhat like the gamma, and the two do hang out on occasion, but they aren't especially close. He likes how caring he is, and how far he goes to cheer others up. He does think he brushes off others concerns a bit too easily, but doesn't think that it makes him an awful dog. Trivia Crush: While he loves Acantha as a sister, he doesn't have a crush on her. One day while he was out by himself, looking for food in the town, he met Gemini, and grew an instant liking to him. Gem assisted Dev in finding some food, as he knows where to get a lot of food from, since he's also a stray. The two of them walked back to the beach, where they parted ways with a cheerful goodbye. Over the next week or so, Dev couldn't get the thought of the other pup out of his head, drifting into a day dream several times a day, which got him into trouble with other pack members. Later that day, he was sent to go look for food with Crispin, much to the other gamma's dismay. As the two set sail, Dev couldn't help but hope that he'd see the other pup again. He led Crisp to all the places Gem had previously shown him, hoping to 'run into' him, but didn't. Crispin was, of course, slightly confused as to why Devlin was leading the way, as he hardly ever did, but ignored it, thinking it was a nice change. However, when they were heading back, they bumped into Gem, a well welcomed surprise to the black and white dog. He immediately signaled for Crisp to continue back to the cave without him, coming up with some believable excuse. Once Crisp gladly left the company of the other gamma, Dev quickly asked Gem out, despite having only met him once earlier. Gem accepted his invitation, with slight amusement at how quick the CP member was to offer a date. After a few more dates, Gem asked Dev to be his boyfriend, which, of course, he happily accepted. From then on, the two of them have been happily together. Some problems arose once it was found out that Pisces, a SDC member, was Gem's brother. As the two packs are rivals, this clearly didn't fly well with anyone, mostly Pisces, however. Being the older protective brother he is, Pisces immediately tried to shut down their relationship, which didn't work. Pisces still isn't happy that the two are together, but let's Gem do what he wants, no matter how much Pisces disapproves of it. Fears: He's very afraid of getting poisoned, or of poison in general, due his mother dying after eating some that was hidden in some food. Random Facts: *He really likes caffeine *He really loves collecting seashells, which is great, considering he lives on the shoreline *Most pups call him Dev *He's bisexual, and doesn't really preference *He finds the cave they live in annoyingly damp and cold, and wishes they'd go somewhere drier and warmer *He leaves the CP in 2nd gen, because he wants to spend more time with his family *He and Gem adopted two kids in 2nd gen, Kalea and Trista Gallery devlinsketch.jpg|Some sketch doodle I did of him during a very broing class ChristmasCP.jpg|Christmas at the CP AlwaysWatching.png|Pisces glaring at his bro and Dev FamilyMeetup.png|Just a little family meet-up PrideMonth2.png|pride month stuff Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Canine Pack Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Colfea's Chara